Generally, an automatic teller machine (ATM) refers to an automated apparatus providing fundamental monetary services, such as payment and withdrawal of cash and check, using a card or a bankbook regardless of time and places without a bank teller. Recently, use of the ATM is not limited to banking facilities such as banks but expanded to convenience stores, department stores, and other public places.
The ATM may be classified into a cash dispenser, a cash receiver, and a cash dispenser and receiver. In these days, the ATM is used for not only payment and withdrawal of cash but also payment and withdrawal of check, bankbook arrangement, fee payment by giro, ticketing, and the like.
Inside the ATM, a medium transfer path is formed for transfer of a paper medium such as cash, checks, tickets, merchandise coupons, and the like. Generally, the medium transfer path includes combination of rollers and belts. The medium transfer path is very complicated in structure and control. Also, the entire size of the medium transfer path is large. Therefore, increase in the transfer path for the paper mediums is limited. In addition, a paper jam frequently occurs in a transfer unit.
In a conventional ATM, when wrong transfer of a paper medium is detected, a rejected paper medium is stored in a rejected medium storage unit and, separately, a paper medium not received by a dispenser portion but retracted is stored in a retracted medium storage unit.
However, when the rejected medium storage unit and the retracted medium storage unit are separated, the overall structure of the ATM becomes complicated and the entire size is increased, accordingly requiring a larger installation space. Moreover, cost is increased.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an ATM simplified in structure to store the rejected paper medium and the retracted paper medium in one space, thereby reducing the cost and the installation space.